


Favorite Sound

by orphan_account



Category: The Wrath and the Dawn Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shahrzad is having a stomach ache, and on top of that, her husband is away on a journey back to Rey from Amardha. To her delight, Khalid returns early and suggests taking a bath together. Stomach ache or no stomach ache, how could Shahrzad refuse?
Relationships: Khazi, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran/Khalid Ibn al-Rashid, Shahrzad/Khalid, Yasmine al-Sharif/Tariq Imran al-Ziyad
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing Khazi and I hope I did them justice, I just love them so much! Enjoy this first fluffy chapter, the next one will be a bit more heated, to say the least...

Shahrzad had seen better days. Days where she wasn’t alone in her chambers, ill and unable to sleep. Her stomach ached, the very reason she was now resting against the silky cushions of her high bed. Her whole day consisted of this, of her stomach betraying her with ill-timed protests and aches, causing Despina and Jalal to order her back to her chambers as if they were indeed the caliph and calipha. Of course, Shahrzad claimed she was fine, but her body wouldn’t see eye to eye with her. Alas, here she is, alone in her chambers, clutching her belly while the sky was beginning to cloak itself in darkness.

It wasn’t that late, but she had been trying to fall asleep for about an hour now. She had probably counted close to a thousand sheep by now, but her mind was restless, sleep forgotten every few minutes. She thought of the silence surrounding her, her empty and cold bed, and the absence of the warmth she was so seeking. Shahrzad opened her eyes yet again, sighing.

_ I miss him so dearly. _

He was away, far out of her reach, at the back of his magnificent horse, galloping towards Rey once again. She kept tussling against the small mountain of cushions beneath her, her thoughts consisting of Khalid and Khalid only who was currently traveling back home from Parthia. He had gone to visit the neighboring kingdom a week ago on some business relations as well as to offer any support necessary to the still adjusting queen Yasmine. It had been two years since she began to rule, but she hadn’t learned much from the previous Sultan, not anything valuable at least, so the Caliph of Khorasan did what he could to assist her. Of course, Shahrzad wanted to join her husband, but she knew her kingdom should be her top priority as the queen, even if her heart wanted to follow its captor. So she stayed behind, keeping watch over Rey, patiently waiting for her husband’s return. 

There was a time when Shahrzad would’ve seen her impatience and longing for her husband childish, but after going through so much together, being away from Khalid became something she dreaded more than many things. And she wasn’t alone in this. It took the king far too many long minutes to finally release Shahrzad from his tight embrace before departing. Or perhaps it was her refusing to let go of him and his warmth and his comfort. 

Shahrzad winced, clutching the silky cushion that she held against her stomach. She silently cursed herself. Irsa figured that she must’ve eaten something wrong, or that she was just aching because of her restless mind. Shahrzad didn’t know, all she knew was the irritating pain and the uselessness of it all. She kept tossing and turning, but sleep was unforgiving and didn’t arrive. Then she heard a knock at the door. Before she could even give permission to enter, the doors to her chamber opened with a creak. Shahrzad lifted her head in annoyance to see Irsa on the threshold. Her annoyance faded. Irsa had never waited for Shahrzad to give her permission to enter, she never caught on to that habit. Or perhaps she didn’t want to. They were still family, after all, even if one of them was the calipha. Without closing the doors Irsa made her way to Shahrzad with light steps, holding a glass pitcher steadily in her hands, the liquid inside trashing with every movement. 

“I just came to give you this,” she said and carefully placed the pitcher on the stand next to the bed. “For your stomach.” 

Shahrzad made a face, knowing fully well that she would have a hard time swallowing whatever was inside the pitcher. She offered Irsa a weak smile. “Thank you, but you could’ve at least closed the doors.”

“I’m not here to stay, I’ll close them once I’m out.” Sharzad nodded, reaching to stroke her thumb across Irsa’s cheek who had a sort of mischievous smile across her face. “I’ve also come with news, but I’m not sure I should tell you knowing how you’ll react to it.” 

But Shahrzad was already on her elbows, her gaze fixed on her sister. She knew it couldn’t have been too serious or her sister wouldn’t be teasing her so, but curiosity came to her the way sleep didn’t. “What is it? You will of course tell me.”

Irsa sighed but held the knowing smile she was wearing. “Of course I will, but you must promise to stay in bed.”

“I will make no such promise without knowing what this is about.”

“Then I’m afraid I can’t tell you.”

“Irsa,” Shahrzad said in half-hearted warning.

“Right, right, I know, you are the queen after all. But please do consider staying in bed.” Irsa waited until Shahrzad gave her a reluctant nod. She took another moment to fill a glass with whatever bitterness was in the pitcher, all to Shahrzad’s annoyance. Irsa was clearly having fun tormenting her sister. “The Caliph has returned early. He’s at the courtyard right now, and we have already informed him that you would be staying in bed instead of greeting him.”

Shahrzad had stopped listening after  _ he’s at the courtyard _ and made to lift herself from her many cushions. She felt like her heart had only been an empty hollow in her chest before this news brought its pulse back. She didn’t think she could hardly contain her joy.

_ He’s back. _

All thoughts of her annoying stomach and her sleeplessness vanished at the one thought of her husband being back home, at the thought of being against his warmth again, having his tiger-eyes on her. Her silk  _ shamla _ moved about her while she was trying to get up, only to be stopped by Irsa’s small hands against her shoulders. “Please, Shahrzad, stay in bed, he must be already on his way to you. If you leave now you might just miss him.”

“I have to greet him. I have to welcome him-” 

“He’s already been welcomed by the captain and Despina. As I said, he must already be on his way to you. So just sit back and wait, alright?” Irsa placed a quick peck on Shahrzad’s forehead before heading towards the chamber doors. Then they were closed, leaving Shahrzad alone in her chamber once again, but now with an even more restless heart. She sunk back into her cushions with an unhappy thump, taking a few deep breaths. She considered if she should get up to the mirrors and check on her appearance, if she should perhaps change her  _ shamla _ to another color or brush her hair. But she knew these things didn’t matter, not to him nor to her. So she waited, her eyes burning impatient holes onto her doors.

When they finally creaked, Shahrzad all but jumped to a sitting position. She could hear her heart beating like a sledgehammer against her ribcage, she felt her hands become jittery, her knees weak even though they were rested against the bed. During those few agonizing seconds of the doors opening, she realized she was nervous. Nervous and excited. The doors finally opened fully —

And then, there he was. Her heart calmed, her being found peace. Khalid was standing on the threshold, looking as pristine as ever, his hair slicked to perfection, his off-white  _ qamis _ complimenting his skin, his sharp yet somehow gentle eyes fixed on her. Shahrzad drank in the sight of him, feeling like something physical lifted from her shoulders. She was starting to get up before he lifted his arm to halt her.

“Wait. Don’t get up. Let me come to you.” His voice, she decided, was her favorite sound. Going a week without hearing it seemed absurd now. His voice gave her peace, he gave her peace. Oh, how she had missed him. Khalid shut the doors behind him with a creak and strode to her, almost impatiently. As he got closer, her heart started soaring if it wasn’t already. 

Shahrzad lifted both of her arms, reaching towards him. “You’re here.” She spoke softly. Khalid’s eyes shined with a flicker of longing, the edge of his lips forming a small, relieved smile before he finally reached her, leaning in and wrapping his strong arms around her waist while she hooked her arms around his neck.

_ Sandalwood and sunlight. _

He sighed deeply while burying his face into her neck, almost lifting her off the bed with the grip of his arms. Shahrzad nuzzled into him, holding him tightly against her, wanting to show him just how much she had longed for him with this one touch. Whether it be a week, a month, years, she could never  _ not _ long for him. She would always be lost on him.

They stayed like that for many moments, just breathing each other in before loosening their grips. Shahrzad giggled when his face was right in front of hers, her arms still looped around his neck, his arms still holding onto her waist. “Hello,” she said, her voice laced with joy, and Khalid couldn’t help but smile more at the sight of his wife beaming. 

“Hello,” he spoke, his voice gentle and low. He stroked a thumb across Shahrzad’s cheek while she buried her fingers into Khalid’s dark hair, and giggled again. Khalid leaned in as if to swallow the sweet sound of her laughter and took her lips in his. Shahrzad sighed into him, their lips forming a steady rhythm like music. All was lost around them, all of their senses only focusing on each other. Shahrzad’s hands found his cheeks, his neck, the cloth covering his chest before she boldly decided to give him an experimental tug towards her and the bed. Khalid broke the kiss with a soft chuckle, and Shahrzad could’ve melted to the sound. He lifted himself onto the bed and laid on his side, one of his arms looping around Shahrzad’s shoulders to hold her close. She nuzzled into him, fisting her hands around the  _ qamis _ against Khalid’s chest. He sighed into her hair, relieved and thankful to finally breathe in the intoxicating lilac scent of it. 

“I missed you,” Shahrzad spoke, her voice a bit muffled by Khalid’s chest. “We were expecting you to return either tomorrow or the day after.” 

Khalid moved his fingers from Shahrzad’s shoulder to her hair, brushing away the few knots he found. “We got lucky with the preferable weather. The horses didn’t tire, so we continued to ride as long as we could. I wasn’t expecting to return early either.” He moved to kiss the crown of her head, feeling his wife smile against his chest. “I was told you aren’t feeling well. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Shahrzad moved to look at him, his expression relaxed with no hint of worry, but she knew it was there. “I don’t want you to worry. It’s just a stomach ache, nothing serious. I could’ve come and welcomed you but nobody told me you had arrived until after the fact.” she spoke with a hint of bitterness in her voice, and Khalid smiled at that.

“Just a stomach ache?” he questioned to which Shahrzad nodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just stay here, that’s all I need.” She pressed her face against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Khalid kissed her crown again, then rested his chin atop her head. “That I can do, more than willingly.”

After a moment of comfortable silence, hearing the soothing thump of his heart against her face, Shahrzad asked Khalid to tell her about his journey, which he did. He told her about how one of his men had been boldly dragged down his horse by the ear by his enraged mother just before they exited the city, about how the other men would not stop pestering the poor soldier because of this incident. He told her about how the group of men, Khalid included, entertained themselves with dice and card games before reaching the gates of Amardha. He told her how on guard Tariq was during their whole journey, even when Khalid insisted he could relax from time to time. Shahrzad smiled.

“And Yasmine is well?” she questioned.

“Well enough. She’s as serious about her role as she was from the beginning. Though, I do think she might be starting to fancy Tariq Imran al-Ziyad.”

“Tariq? Truly?” Shahrzad lifted her head to look at him, her expression amused.

“I do think so, she kept stealing glances at him which to her misfortune, I noticed.”

“And Tariq? Does he fancy her?” 

Khalid shook his head. “I wouldn’t say. To add to my worries, he still seems to be infatuated with my queen.” he commented with a hint of humor.

“Khalid,” Shahrzad shoved him lightheartedly, which to Khalid only held her tighter.

“Do not worry, joonam. I won’t give him a bad case of my wrath. As long as he knows his place and yours.” Khalid patted her shoulder and Shahrzad hummed, trusting the two hot-heads to not lose their tempers with each other any longer. It had been two years, after all, and Tariq had been joining Khalid on almost every journey for these two years, offering his skills and services.

After another moment of silence, Shahrzad suddenly groaned, her stomach trying to get a rise out of her yet again. Khalid shifted to examine her face. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach is irritating me,” she spoke, pausing to think for a moment. “And I haven’t had the chance to bathe today.” She looked up to see Khalid smirk at her statement, his fingers sliding to the laces of her  _ shamla _ . She felt her cheeks hot, and she marveled at how, even after two years, such simple acts from him could make her body react the way it did.

_ He only smirked. Smirked like the devil, but still _ _ — it was only a smirk, and I’m already this weak because of it. _

“Well, neither have I. Why don’t we take one now?” he spoke, his fingers dancing around her laces, his eyes shining with mischief.

Shahrzad swallowed, praying that he didn’t notice. “Now? At this hour?”

“Are you feeling well enough for one?” Khalid asked her, and she realized that she had already made up her mind. Even if she wasn’t feeling well enough, which she definitely was, she would’ve agreed to this in a heartbeat. Her cheeks still hot, she gave him a quick nod, and Khalid returned it with a devilish grin.

“Then, now.” In a matter of a second, he had already scooped her up in his arms and made long strides towards the bathing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!! You've been warned!!
> 
> Also, this is my first smut so feel free to let me know in the comments if I could improve somehow! It will be much appreciated!

Khalid didn’t need to look to know he had his wife’s full attention while he was busy heating the bath, Shahrzad standing patiently behind him. The bathing room connected to her chamber was luxurious from its cream-colored tiles to its lighting to its mirrors. The bath itself was far too spacious for one person, much to Khalid’s relief. He was surprisingly eager about this bath. 

Indeed, the journey from Rey to Amardha was long and tiring and quite frankly, boring as well. Khalid didn’t specifically enjoy visiting Yasmine or Parthia, not that he had an issue with her presence, he just much rather watch over his beloved city Rey with his beloved wife. Khalid hadn’t stayed in Amardha longer than a night to give his men some time to ease their aching muscles before starting their journey back home, a journey that wasn’t rich in comfortableness or leisure, but was very rich on tiring the body and soul. Khalid was  _ very  _ eager for this bath, for the relaxation it was to give him, and if he was being completely honest, for the sight that was his beautiful wife.

He heard Shahzard let out a breathy laugh, almost inaudible but of course, he hears everything, so he turned around to see the calipha stifling more laughter with the back of her hand against her mouth. Khalid cocked his head slightly. “And what’s so amusing?”

Shahrzad removed her hand from her face after another few seconds of quiet laughter. “I just never expected the King of Kings to know how to heat a bath. It’s fascinating.”

Khalid paused at that, thinking, realizing. In the near three years of their marriage, they had never bathed together. They had enjoyed each other in many ways, intimately and romantically and casually, but they had never done  _ this _ . Not to say Khalid had any intention of leading their bathing situation into something more intimate, but now that he thought about it, they truly had never shared a bath before. Khalid almost thought of it as a crime. And now he was even  _ more _ eager if that was even possible. 

“Did you expect me to not possess such simple skills? Like heating a bath or cooking?” Khalid approached Shahrzad, his lips forming a gentle smile, mirroring hers.

“To be fair, you can’t cook.” She said, her fingers playing with the edge of his  _ qamis _ .

“To be fair.” Khalid repeated, his eyes focused on her face, almost marveling. “The bath should be heated by the time we’re ready. Any pain?”

Shahrzad met his eyes, lifting her hand to move a rebel strand of hair from his face, and shook her head. Khalid knew he could trust her to tell him the truth, he knew she would never offer him white lies. So, he took her word for it and moved to find the laces of her  _ shamla _ . 

“Then, let’s get rid of these.” He spoke, waiting for her permission. She nodded slightly, her eyes deeply on him, and then Khalid pulled, his fingers on her laces, unraveling her from her silky robe. Her shoulders exposed first, then the rest of her, her long hair moving about her before deciding to rest on her shoulders. Khalid had to pause,  _ had to _ , to just marvel at the sight in front of him. He had seen his wife bare countless times, but each time felt like the first and the last. Her narrow shoulders, the curve of her breasts, the dip of her waist and the way her hips poked from her sides. Her  _ legs _ . Khalid almost groaned. Shahrzad’s eyes bored into his, radiating confidence as she grabbed the edges of his  _ qamis _ before moving to pull it off him.

She knew what he was doing to him. He was glad of it.

Khalid stripped from the rest of his clothing, including setting his  _ shamshir _ on the marble counter before bending to remove Shahrzad’s undergarments, doing this torturously slowly. Partly for his own enjoyment, partly because he felt like being a tease. He heard her huff in annoyance and he couldn’t help but grin. But then his grin faded at the sight in front of him. 

_ Merciful God. _

She was now completely bare, in front of him, waiting. He was completely bare, tying himself into knots, kneeling in front of her. Khalid lifted himself up, then proceeded to lift Shahrzad off her feet and approach the bath, his wife weightless in his arms. She giggled at this, and he could’ve probably fainted to the sound. He tested the water’s warmth before carefully lowering himself and his wife into its depths. Both of them audibly sighed. Khalid felt like the tension in his tense shoulders visibly left his body.

Shahrzad carefully moved farther from Khalid’s hold to grab a small tray of various hard soaps from the edge of the bath. She returned to him, her eyes bright. “Let me wash your hair.”

“Gladly.” Khalid quickly dipped his head into the water, returning to the surface looking like a soaked mess, and Shahrzad couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him. She worked the soap in her hands before starting to massage her fingers against his scalp, and Khalid practically melted into her arms. He sighed deeply, lowering himself to press his face onto Shahrzad’s stomach as she did her magic. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and placed a quick kiss on her belly. Shahrzad chuckled at every kiss after that before she let him know that she was done. Khalid shook his head and Shahrzad giggled again.

“Do you want me to continue?” Khalid almost said yes, but then he figured he should return the favor. He released Shahrzad from his hold before dipping his head into the water again, getting rid of the soap with his wife’s help. He ran his own fingers through his hair before examining the small tray of soaps, each different color before deciding on the purple one. 

_ Lilacs. _

He gestured for Shahrzad to turn around, and she did after dipping her head into the depths. He worked his long fingers through her black locks while she rested herself on her forearms against the tiles of the edge of the bath. She hummed and sighed before she used the water to get rid of the soap coating her hair.

Returning the half-used soap to its tray, Khalid moved to lean his head against Shahrzad’s chest, letting his eyes flutter shut as she started to massage his shoulders.

“We smell great.” She commented, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“All I can smell is that tormenting lilac scent of your hair.” Khalid wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He felt so at peace.

“But you love this scent, Khalid-jan.” She ran her fingers through his slick hair while he let his hands wander around her back. Higher, lower, he played with her skin gently, as if trying to memorize every small bump, every imperfection.

“More than you know.” He let his middle finger slowly slide down the middle of her back while his other hand cupped one of her hips. Then it moved from her hip to the back of her thigh. Shahrzad tensed but not in discomfort, he knew, but because she enjoyed what he was doing. He felt and heard her pulse quicken, and he let his lips form a small smirk at that. “Your heartbeat is getting faster.” He spoke, continuing to let his hands explore her skin. He cupped the back of her knee that was submerged in water, and his other hand was planted at the small of her back as if to hold her against him. “Do you know? That this is my favorite sound? This heartbeat. I love it.”

Shahrzad took in a sharp breath, her legs squeezing together while Khalid continued to let his hands wander. He moved his face so that his cheek wasn’t against her anymore, but so that he was looking at her straight on. “What I wouldn’t do for this heartbeat.” His voice low, he placed a lingering kiss on her chest where her heart rested.

Shahrzad sighed, her fingers gripping the roots of his hair. “Khalid,” she nearly whimpered, cupping both of his cheeks. Khalid lifted his head to look at her, to take her in. Her cheeks were flushed, because of the heat or because of him he didn’t know. Some of the shorter hair framing her face had stuck to her skin, her long dark lashes had tiny waterdrops at the end of them. Her lips were parted, her eyes pleading. Again, Khalid almost groaned.

“Any pain?” He asked again to make sure before he did any sudden movements, and Shahrzad shook her head.

“I think...I just needed a distraction, and I need to be distracted continuously.” She said, her expression coy and inviting. Khalid would not misinterpret it. With a quick motion, Khalid grabbed Shahrzad by the back of her legs, lifting her up and making her yelp in surprise. He sat on the edge of the bath, his feet still underneath the surface, and placed his wife gently on his lap and making her straddle him. She placed her arms around his neck, starring into his amber eyes with longing before taking his lips in hers. Khalid returned the kiss hungrily as if it was his means to breathe, his hands wrapping around her back, again playing with the skin there. Shahrzad boldly let her tongue meet his lower lip, and this time he did groan, a low rumble at the back of his throat. Their lips kept playing with each other, their hands never resting in one place for too long, until the calipha grew frustrated.

“Khalid, I want you to  _ touch _ me.” She spoke against his lips, panting. “And I...want to touch you.” These words coming from her could’ve been his end. He felt himself throb, and Shahrzad felt it against her stomach, making her whimper in want.

Khalid tangled his fingers in her hair. “Do as you please with me.” His voice close to a growl before he impatiently met her lips again, more passionate, more starving. Shahrzad moaned into his mouth, and Khalid wanted to drown in that sound. One of Shahrzad’s small hands was placed on his shoulder while the other wandered down his torso, feeling every muscle there. Khalid’s hands were hungry and impatient, moving from her hips to her back to her thighs before ultimately, to her chest. He kept one of his hands grabbed on her thigh while the other moved to one of her breasts, cupping it and letting his thumb swipe against its tip. Shahrzad broke the kiss with something between a moan and a whimper, shutting her eyes in pleasure. Khalid lowered his head to give the other breast attention, placing soft kisses around it before finally opening his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around its sensitive bump. Shahrzad arched her back, panting and moaning and pleading Khalid to continue, to stop and do something else with her, to make her feel what only he could. He did continue, his mouth and thumb working against her sensitive tips, torturing her to no end.

In desperation, she grabbed his shaft, wrapping her fingers around it and giving it a light squeeze, resulting in Khalid gently biting her breast after a low groan. Shahrzad continued to move her hand up and down, faster and slower, and Khalid couldn’t take it. His mouth moved to suck on the spot underneath her ear, the spot he knew made her weak, while his other hand wandered slowly towards her folds. Shahrzad was already a panting mess because of Khalid’s work against the sensitive skin of her neck, but then he swiped his skilled thumb against her once and she cried out. In response, Shahrzad moved her hand faster, and in response to that, so did Khalid. They worked each other into a frenzy, fingers and thumbs moving with different paces, driving each other mad. Khalid had had enough and stopped his hand. To this Shahrzad whined and stopped as well, pleading eyes boring into Khalid’s. And she kept watching when he decided to take his now slick fingers and put them inside his mouth. Shahrzad whimpered and Khalid relished on it. 

Once he had sucked his fingers clean, he grabbed her by her hips and lightly lifted her, her entrance dangerously close to  _ him _ . She grabbed and dug her nails into his shoulders, drowning in arousal, nodding her head at him impatiently. This is all the permission Khalid needed. He gently placed Shahrzad down, his shaft slowly sinking into the depth of her wet folds. Shahrzad cried out, Khalid groaned loudly. They began with a steady rhythm, melting into each other’s arms, bodies flushed against each other, panting the other one’s name. Shahrzad’s head was thrown back, her back arched, her hands clawing at Khalid’s back, anchoring herself there like a lifeline. Khalid on the other hand, he felt like he was knocking against the gates of heaven.

_ Merciful God, she’s so... _

His tongue would not stop, he needed to taste every inch of her: her neck, her shoulder, her breast again, her lips. Shahrzad began a faster pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the marble walls. 

“Khalid,” she cried out, her eyes teary, placing her forehead against his. They breathed each other in, they were burning together like a single flame, they were ruining each other in the most delicious way.

“Shazi,” Khalid panted, not holding in the following curses when Shahrzad tightened against him. “ _ Shazi. _ ” 

“Ah, Khalid...I feel —”

“I know.” He grunted, his strong grip cupping her hips, urging her to go even faster. “I know.”

“Khalid—! I...I can’t bear it. It feels so—! I-I can’t..!” Shahrzad was a wet mess in Khalid’s arms, shaking her head, tears of pleasure streaming down her face. Her nails dug into Khalid’s skin like she was digging for bones.

“Is that good, Shazi?” He asked devilishly, his voice so low, knowing it was  _ more _ than good for his lovely wife. His hand moved to her aching breast again, playing with the tip torturously.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Ah, Khalid!” She kept crying out, her voice high pitched, the most perfect music to Khalid’s ears. “Please!”

“Please what, Shazi?” Khalid continued to torture the girl bouncing up and down his lap, leaving a trail of love marks from her neck to her shoulder. His grip on her hip tightened. He couldn’t last much longer, not with his wife feeling like  _ that _ .

“I-I’m so close!” She finally opened her eyes, tears making them look like diamonds. She cupped his face in her hands, surprisingly gently. “With me, Khalid-jan. Come with me.”

Khalid couldn’t hold in a foul groan. As if he could refuse his wife. Both of his hands on her hips, he took charge, creating a faster, harder pace that left Shahrzad near speechless. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking on it like the most delicious fruit. Shahrzad tightened and tightened some more, dangerously close to her euphoria. She gasped and moaned and whimpered and—

“Khalid! I’m...I’m—!” She let out the most beautiful sound, clawing at Khalid’s back as she came undone on him. That was all it took for Khalid to meet his own end.

“Shazi—!” He cried out, his head thrown back, relishing in his release up until the last pump. Then Shahrzad slumped against his chest, limp in pleasure, panting and shaking. Khalid wasn’t far off from this state, nearly falling over from the edge of the bath. He held Shahrzad against him like a lifeline, trying to catch his breath while still buried in her. He placed a kiss on her slightly sweaty forehead, running his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Shahrzad then looked up at him, and smiled in teary-eyed bliss. Khalid marveled. How did one look so stunning after driving themselves into such a frenzy?

“Perhaps we need to bathe again.” She spoke, making Khalid chuckle, kissing her sweetly once.

“I think you’re right, joonam.”


End file.
